


A Imperatriz Indomável

by Arymura



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arymura/pseuds/Arymura





	A Imperatriz Indomável

Como se não bastasse todas as adversidades causadas pelo sumiço da Discovery, o retorno da nave trouxe, além da esperança, mais problemas para a almirante resolver. A imperatriz terrana a aguardava, com a promessa de dividir seus conhecimentos, concedendo uma vantagem aos humanos. Sem opções, Cornwell decide ir ao encontro da visitante inesperada.

Katrina entrou no alojamento ainda sem acreditar no que via. Aquela mulher era idêntica à Philippa que ela conhecia, mas seu olhar parecia mais firme e orgulhoso, e isso a agradava de uma forma diferente.

A imperatriz rapidamente percebeu o poder que exercia sobre a almirante; apesar de estar em outro universo, sabia muito bem o que fazia. Aproximou-se de Katrina, que ainda não havia se recuperado do choque, e entrelaçou os dedos entre os cabelos dela, segurando-lhe a nuca com firmeza. A almirante tremeu quando sentiu os lábios de Philippa se aproximarem de sua orelha.

— Katrina — a imperatriz sussurrou.

A outra mulher expirou forte, quase em um gemido.

— Eu vou lhe mostrar o que fazíamos no meu universo.

Então lhe mordeu o pescoço com força, deixando uma marca vermelha intensa e a empurrou contra a parede. A almirante não ofereceu a mínima resistência e a imperatriz gostou disso, era bom sentir-se dominante novamente.

Arrancou a badge do peito de Katrina, enquanto lhe beijava com voracidade, quase sem deixá-la respirar.

— Philippa, nós não...

— Você não aprende mesmo. — Ela apertou o pescoço de Katrina. — Me chame de imperatriz — ordenou.

— Imperatriz — disse a almirante com a voz fraca.

Philippa soltou seu pescoço e riu ao ver a mulher cair ao chão tentando recuperar o fôlego. Sentou-se no futon, que ia quase de uma parede a outra de seu alojamento, aguardando silenciosamente.

Katrina levantou a cabeça e sentiu como o olhar de Philippa podia ser ameaçador, principalmente naquele ambiente com tão pouca iluminação, era como se estivesse encarando um predador pronto para o ataque. Pensou em fugir, mas não conseguia, era como se estivesse hipnotizada. Se fosse kelpiana, neste momento, seus gânglios estariam visíveis. Ela começou a se levantar, mas foi interrompida por outro comando:

— Eu mandei você se levantar? — Georgiou apoiou-se para frente, com os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, e manteve o olhar fixo em Katrina, analisando seus movimentos.

Então Katrina rastejou naquela posição ingrata até os pés da imperatriz, que sorria de forma cínica.

— Boa garota — Georgiou ergueu-lhe o queixo com força e cravou-lhe as unhas, apreciando a dor que Katrina sentia, obrigando-a sentar-se. — Um pouco mais de disciplina e você será uma ótima substituta. — E a soltou.

O rosto da almirante ainda ardia quando Georgiou, sem se levantar, acertou-lhe um chute no meio do peito de Katrina, derrubando-lhe. Antes que pudesse se recuperar, sentiu o peso do corpo da imperatriz sobre o seu.

— Você vai me matar? — perguntou Katrina tentando racionalizar a situação.

— Não tão rápido. Você ainda pode me ser útil.

A imperatriz se levantou, deixando a outra mulher no chão.

— Onde está a hospitalidade da Federação? Sirva-me uma bebida.

A almirante não sabia mais o que estava fazendo, enquanto obedecia à ordem. Como podia deixar-se dominar daquele jeito, depois de nove meses resistindo aos ataques dos klingons, tendo que tomar decisões difíceis e muitas vezes questionáveis? Imaginava se isso a havia corrompido. Não era correto sentir-se excitada com tanta dor. Pensou nas diferentes formas que poderia utilizar para neutralizar Philippa, mas, em todos os cenários, acabava perdendo, ou era a luxúria que falava mais alto, cegando-a; não tinha ideia, resumia-se a exaustão.

Entregou o copo para a imperatriz, que parecia ainda mais altiva. Philippa provou a bebida, não era tão forte como ela estava acostumada, mas não fazia diferença, ela só queria saber se Katrina a obedeceria, ou se teria que utilizar mais força para dobrá-la aos seus caprichos. Decidiu fazer mais um teste, sentou-se no futon, como quem estava em um trono, estufou o peito e ordenou:

— Tire meus sapatos.

Katrina sentiu seu sangue ferver ao ouvir aquela mulher falar com tanta audácia. Respirou fundo e tomou um gole da bebida, olhou para a imperatriz e começou a notar as diferenças. Apesar de serem fisicamente iguais, Philippa sempre pareceu um pouco frágil, seu olhar era quase maternal, sempre preocupada com seus protegidos a ponto de sacrificar-se por eles. Já a mulher a sua frente era o oposto, sua presença era o suficiente para intimidar, seu olhar destemido não deixava dúvidas da sua capacidade de destruir qualquer coisa que não lhe agradasse.

Enquanto se aproximava, era como se pudesse sentir o mal emanar da Imperatriz, eram valores tão avessos ao da Federação que Katrina sentiu inveja; seria tão mais fácil resolver essa guerra se não tivesse regras. Estava cansada de carregar aquele peso em seus ombros, então se ajoelhou e procurou os fechos do sapato, abrindo-os com um pouco de dificuldade.

Agora que a imperatriz tinha certeza que havia domado Katrina, decidiu divertir-se um pouco com sua nova escrava. Bebeu o último gole e abriu o zíper da jaqueta da almirante, revelando a camisa preta por baixo do uniforme.

— Isso ainda não está bom — disse em tom de reprovação.

Rapidamente sacou uma de suas adagas, que escondia no uniforme, e cortou a camisa de Katrina, revelando mais de seu corpo e deixando um corte superficial, que sangrava levemente. Passou os dedos na ferida e levou a boca, provando o gosto, que era mais doce do que o de sua contraparte terrana.

— Agora está bem melhor. — Beijou Katrina com os lábios ainda sujos de sangue e mordiscou-lhe a boca, enquanto removia o peitoral pesado de seu uniforme.

Katrina não conseguia mais se conter, precisava sentir o calor do corpo daquela mulher, assim como necessitava respirar. Tirou o que sobrava de sua camisa e começou a despir a imperatriz com urgência.

— Como você gosta? — perguntou enquanto lambia o pescoço de Georgiou.

Georgiou sorriu cheia de orgulho, havia quebrado a resistência de Katrina da forma certa, ela não estava ali contra sua vontade, mas para se submeter às vontades de Philippa, o que deixava mais fácil convencê-la de fazer o que quisesse. E era assim que ela gostava, não desejava somente tomar sua carne, mas sua mente também, afinal, tudo tinha um propósito maior; hoje conquistaria aquela mulher, em breve a Federação estaria em suas mãos e todos aplaudiram a salvadora da Terra.

Entre beijos e mordidas, levou-a até o quarto e a jogou na cama.

— Eu vou lhe ensinar — disse se posicionando entre as pernas de Katrina.

A almirante gemeu quando Philippa penetrou-lhe vigorosamente com os dedos, pressionando seu clitóris com o polegar em movimentos constantes. Katrina entrelaçou as pernas sobre o corpo da imperatriz trazendo-a mais para perto do seu, aprofundando os dedos firmes dentro de si. Philippa aumentou a velocidade de acordo com a intensidade dos gemidos, mas antes que Katrina chegasse ao ápice ela parou.

Ela soltou as pernas de Katrina em um movimento rápido e desceu pelo corpo da almirante, até chegar entre seus quadris, onde encostou os lábios, causando um arrepio por todo corpo da almirante.

— Imagino que vocês duas nunca... — Phillipa murmurou deslizando a língua entre as pernas de sua presa — foram tão íntimas.

— Jamais — afirmou Katrina, de supetão, entre o som de sua respiração pesada.

Philippa sorriu maliciosamente e acentuou o ritmo, lambendo o interior das coxas e explorando qualquer pequeno pedaço daquela área. Katrina só conseguia se contorcer, agarrando os lençóis com uma mão e a outra acariciando os cabelos lisos da imperatriz em um quase transe. Transe que foi interrompido pelo som do computador, avisando a presença de Sarek na porta do dormitório.

— Vulcano maldito — resmungou a almirante.

— Agora você sabe por que eu gosto de matá-los — Philippa respondeu de forma sarcástica. — Livre-se dele! — ordenou e tornou ao seu lugar.

Katrina não queria interromper aquele momento, mas sabia que, se não respondesse, Sarek alertaria o capitão e, em poucos minutos, o quarto estaria cheio de seguranças.

Pediu ao computador para abrir comunicação e disse ainda arfando:

— No que posso ajudá-lo, Sarek? — Mordeu a mão tentando abafar o som de seus gemidos.

— Almirante, eu gostaria de saber se vocês conseguiram chegar a um acordo? — Sarek respondeu sem sequer imaginar o que estava acontecendo ali dentro.

— Sim — balbuciou com a voz semitonada, enquanto Philippa ria e a provocava.

— Eu poderia entrar?

— Não — Katrina contestou. — Não há necessidade. — Philippa estava levando-a ao limite com a destreza de seus movimentos, ela só queria que Sarek calasse a boca e parasse de atrapalhar as duas. Era difícil continuar disfarçando o que estava por vire, quando chegasse, ela tinha certeza que seria bem ruidoso.

— Você tem certeza que está bem? Se Philippa estiver...

— Eu estou bem, estou ótima — grunhiu com seus últimos esforços. — Ela está trocando de uniforme.

— Entendo, voltarei daqui a pouco — Sarek desligou.

O computador cortou as comunicações no exato momento que Katrina atingiu o clímax, contraindo seu interior contra os dedos de Philippa, que apreciava o espetáculo.

— Ele não vai nos deixar em paz, não é? — Philippa levou os dedos à boca, sorvendo o líquido transparente que escorria por eles.

— Infelizmente, não. — Katrina levantou-se e beijou a Imperatriz.

Philippa poderia exigir que Katrina desse um jeito na situação, mas isso chamaria muita atenção para os seus planos.

— Continuaremos de onde paramos após terminarmos a nossa encenação — respirou fundo e completou: — Traga meu uniforme.

Alguns minutos depois, Katrina retornou ao quarto com um conjunto de uniforme e uma nova camisa para substituir a sua. Ajudou Philippa a se vestir, acertando todos os mínimos detalhes, só faltava ajeitar seu cabelo. Penteou e amarrou os fios, em um rabo de cavalo baixo, jogado sobre o ombro que, por mais que arrumasse, não parecia ficar do jeito certo, era rebelde. Talvez fosse uma forma de lembrá-la que, por mais que a imperatriz lembrasse Philippa, ela era indomável.


End file.
